


Plot Twist

by olgushka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Josh wants to see Tyler's dick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short and funny but then everything took an unexpected turn.

There’s one particular post on Tumblr that catches Josh’s attention and makes him stop his thumb in the middle of scrolling through the Twenty One Pilots tag.

_**i wonder how many times josh has seen tylers dick.** _

_Never_ , Josh almost hits the reply button but then freezes and leans back against the wall, exhaling. _I’ve never seen Tyler’s dick, what the hell._

 

Sure, they’ve seen each other naked before. When you’re on tour most of the time and you live out of a suitcase, changing next to each other or sharing a shower becomes something natural, something that you have to deal with every day and after some time, you don’t even think about it anymore.

But that Tumblr post made Josh realize that although he feels comfortable enough to wander around the same room naked like the newborn, Tyler never does the same. He always _hides_. When they change or shower next to each other, he always turns around so Josh can only see his back and bum. He doesn’t have any problem with walking around in his underwear but being completely exposed is definitely not something that Tyler does often. Josh realizes that the only thing he always sees is the shape of Tyler’s dick in his boxer briefs. 

 

So he does the first thing that comes to his mind. He asks. In front of everyone, in the tour bus lounge, in the middle of the highway, during the Mario Kart tournament. Because Josh’s brain decides it’s the best time to voice his thought.

„I’ve never seen your dick.” He blurts out.

The sudden silence fills the room and every pair of eyes turn to Josh. Someone pauses the game.

The statement catches Tyler off guard. He spits his Red Bull all over himself and coughs, gasping for air. He stands up and looks down at himself. The drink left a long stain on his white t-shirt and one big sticky spot on his trousers, just above his left knee.

„Excuse me?” He asks, putting the can away.

„We’ve been best friends for five years and I’ve never seen your dick before. You’ve seen mine on many occasions but I’ve never seen yours.” Josh says, like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

Tyler blushes crimson and clears his throat. He looks around the room and notices that everyone stares at him and Josh still waits for the answer.

„I need to change.” He says instead and disappears behind the door to the bunk area.

„Wow. That was entertaining.” Mark nods and unpauses the game. „Really, though? You’ve never _ever ever ever ___seen his dick before?”

„No.” Josh sighs. „Is it weird that I want to see it? In like... totally no homo way?” 

„No, it’s not. I mean, I’ve never seen his dick either.” Mark says, winning the first round. „I’ve seen Michael’s though. Michael has a nice dick.” 

„Hell yeah, I do.” Michael agrees. „I bet Tyler has a nice dick too.” 

„CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP?!” Tyler yells from behind the door. 

Josh knocks on the wall next to Tyler’s bunk a few hours later. The curtain immediately flies open and without thinking twice Tyler shifts back to make some room for Josh. The drummer climbs inside the bunk. 

„Hi.” 

„Hi. How long?” 

„About two more hours.” 

„Perfect amount of time for a nap then.” Tyler says and rests his head on Josh’s shoulder. 

„Why won’t you show me?” Josh asks. 

„Show you what?” The singer yawns but then remembers what happened in the lounge and sighs heavily. „Josh, I’m begging you, stop. Just stop.” 

„You’ve seen mine.” 

„Maybe that’s why I don’t want you to see mine.” Tyler mumbles. 

„What? What does that even mean?” 

„I’m really insecure about it, okay? Please drop it.” 

„Why would you be?” Josh asks but doesn’t get a reply. „Is it too small? Is it too thin? Is there something wrong with its shape?” 

„Please, shut up.” Tyler growls, rolls on his back and hides his head under a pillow. 

„Let me see it." 

„No.” Tyler says angrily and turns around, facing the wall. „Go to sleep or go away.” 

Josh sighs but shifts closer to Tyler, hooks his arm over his waist and buries his nose in his hair. They sleep until the bus halts to stop in the parking lot next to another venue. 

Josh is determined to find out what could be possibly wrong with Tyler’s penis. Josh is 99% sure that Tyler is hiding something so his goal it to see and help if the help is needed. 

So after one of their shows, Josh lurks. He sneaks into the bathroom and stands there with his back pressed against the door, watching Tyler who stands under the shower, naked, humming and washing off the black paint from his neck. His back is facing the drummer so Josh waits to get a better view. 

Tyler shuts off the water, still singing quietly (Josh is amazed with the fact that he’s still able to sing after two hours of screaming his head off on stage) and finally, _finally_ turns around to grab a towel. Before Josh can see anything, Tyler already notices him with the corner of his eye, lets out a short high-pitched scream and tries to cover himself with his hands. When he realizes who spies on him, he exhales with relief. 

„What the hell, Josh?” He asks angrily, still covering himself with one hand and reaching for the towel with the other. „Get out.” 

„But-” 

„Get the hell out, I will not show you.” 

Josh may be stubborn but Tyler reaches the whole new level of stubborness. He locks himself in the bathroom when he changes, doesn’t share a shower with Josh anymore even if they’re in a rush and it means being late for the bus call, and avoids walking around in his underwear. 

Josh gets the hint. He gets the hint and he stops prying because Tyler becomes more distant every day and the drummer doesn’t like it. He also stops exposing himself in front of Tyler because he doesn’t want to make him feel even more uncomfortable than he already does. 

„Tyler, wait.” Josh grabs his wrist when the singer is about to step into the bathroom, holding a pile of fresh clothes in his arms. „I’m sorry, okay? I’ll stop. I know it’s wrong of me to pressure you like that. Can we go back to the time before that stupid question fell out of my stupid mouth? I was just curious. And when you said that you’re insecure about it, I was trying to find out what’s wrong and maybe… help you. I will stop. It’s none of my business. So yeah. I apologize.” He lets go of Tyler’s arm and scratches the back of his neck. 

Tyler looks at him like he doesn’t really believe in any word but then gives a sharp nod of his head. 

„Okay. Thanks.” He says and disappears behind the door. The click of the lock follows a few seconds later. 

„That’s it?” Josh asks looking at the door but he doesn’t get the answer. 

Things go back to normal after that. They agree to forget about everything and go on with their lives. But everything changes two weeks later when they share a hotel room together. 

Josh sits cross-legged on the singer’s bed when the bathroom door opens and a nervously looking Tyler steps out and stops right in front of their beds. 

„I was thinking about _it_ and… Do you still want to see it?” 

Josh looks up from his phone. He shuts it off and slowly puts it on the bedside table. 

„Yes.” 

Tyler takes a deep breath and before he can chicken out, he quickly drops the towel to the floor and hides his face behind his hands. 

„Please, don’t laugh.” He mumbles. 

Josh shifts on the bed until he sits on the edge of the mattress. 

„Why would I laugh? It’s a perfectly normal and perfectly shaped penis. No reason to be insecure about it.” 

„It’s awful. I hate it.” 

„Why? There’s absolutely nothing wrong with it.” 

Tyler shrugs. 

„It’s… weird. Isn’t it weird? Just look at it! It’s so weird.” 

„Yeah, I’m definitely _looking_ at it right now. And I don’t see anything weird. I mean, if you really think about it, dicks are weird in general, Tyler.” Josh tilts his head and stares. 

„I feel like it’s… not _manly_ enough?” 

The drummer snorts. 

„Are you kidding me? It’s absolutely _manly_. Just the right size.” 

„You really think so?” Tyler looks at him with hope. 

„Dude, you’re my best friend. Why would I lie to you?” 

„To make me feel better?” 

„I’m not sure if you noticed but I’m always brutally honest with you.” 

„That’s… true, yeah.” The singer nods. 

„Can you make it _excited_?” 

Tyler drops his hands and looks at Josh with a shocked expression on his face. 

„Are you seriously asking me to jerk off in front of you? That’s really gay.” 

„I won’t even touch you. I just want to _see_.” 

„N-no.” Tyler shakes his head. „This is ridiculous.” He bends down and picks up the towel but Josh catches his wrist and stops him. 

„Please? Please, Tyler. Let me _see_. Don’t back off now.” Josh says, taking the towel and putting in on the bed beside him. „Just to be sure there’s nothing... wrong with it.” He rotates Tyler’s body by his hips so the singer stands right in front of him again. 

Tyler’s hand shakes when he brings it to his mouth and licks his fingers and it shakes when he brings it back down, wrapping it around himself. He looks at Josh who holds his gaze but then drops his eyes to Tyler’s crotch. The singer’s hand starts to move quickly. 

„No, no.” Josh begs. „Slower. Like you do it when you’re all alone. Calm down. Take your time.” 

„How the hell am I supposed to be calm when my best friend asks me to masturbate in front of him?” Tyler mumbles under his breath. „Can I… sit down?” 

„Of course.” 

„This is so embarrassing.” Tyler sighs but sits on the bed next to Josh. 

Then he decides otherwise and lies down on the pillows, opens his legs just a little bit and stares at the ceiling for a long while. Then he exhales, closes his eyes and wraps his fingers around his member again. 

„You know what’s more embarrassing?” Josh whispers. 

„What?” 

„That you haven’t even started and I’m already hard.” 

Tyler opens his eyes again and looks at Josh. No, not _at Josh_. He looks at the _big bulge_ in Josh’s sweatpants and raises his eyebrows. The thought of his best friend being hard makes his dick twitch a little bit. 

Tyler licks his lips and swallows hard but then he speaks in a raspy voice. 

„Will you do this with me? I mean, can we jerk off… together?” He blushes. „I mean… together, like, separately but just sitting next to each other.” 

„Yeah. Yeah, we can.” Josh smiles at Tyler’s shy rambling. 

Before he fully climbs on the bed, he searches through his bag and takes out a small bottle of lube. Then he lies down next to Tyler and their arms touch. Josh pushes his sweatpants and underwear down to his thighs, exposing his erection and Tyler’s jaw drops at the view. He’s seen Josh’s dick before but he’s never seen it this hard. 

„Ready?” The drummer asks, squeezing a few drops of lube on his fingers and offering the bottle to his friend. 

Tyler nods. 

The first few minutes are quiet. They lie next to each other, slowly stroking their dicks. They don’t talk. Tyler focuses his eyes on the wall and tries not to think about his best friend masturbating right next to him. In the meantime, Josh gets rid of his clothes and they’re both completely naked. 

The first gasp comes from Josh and Tyler looks at him quickly with the corner of his eye. The drummer’s head is tilted back, his eyes are closed and he’s biting his bottom lip. Tyler can’t stop himself. He turns his head and _stares_. Josh’s hand speeds up and he arches his back, letting out a few quiet curses. When Tyler is sure that Josh will come right there in the next second, he opens his eyes and looks at Tyler. 

„Why did you stop?” The singer asks before he can stop himself. 

„Why did _you_ stop?” Josh asks. 

Tyler blushes, focuses his eyes on the wall again and continues stroking himself. 

Josh comes first and Tyler comes five seconds later at the sight and the sound of Josh’s orgasm. They lie there, panting. Minutes, hours, months… Tyler doesn’t know. After what seems like forever, Josh speaks again. And it’s definitely not what Tyler expected to hear. 

„Round two? With a little plot twist?” 

„What plot twist?” Tyler frowns, wiping his stomach with a tissue. 

„I will jerk you off. And you will jerk me off.” 

„That’s absolutely gay.” 

The silence fills the room again but none of them moves to put their clothes on. Finally Josh sighs and sits up, ready to leave the bed. He’s about to stand up when a warm hand sneaks over his back and he freezes. He glances over his shoulder and notices Tyler who props himself on his elbow and looks at him with big eyes. 

„Okay. I- Yeah, okay. Come back.” 

Josh lies back down without a word. They look at each other for a few seconds. 

„Wanna go first?” Josh asks. „Or do you want me to start?” 

„I will start.” Tyler replies quickly. 

He’s never touched anyone else’s penis before and the feeling is at least strange. Strange but pleasant. His cheeks heat up when he feels Josh’s dick slowly hardening under his touch but he starts moving his hand, up and down, gently, applying more pressure here and there. Josh closes his eyes and bites on his bottom lip. He exhales and relaxes. 

Tyler stares again. He thinks he can come just from looking at Josh’s pleasure painted face. 

„Josh.” He whispers but doesn’t stop his hand. The drummer opens his eyes. „I’ll probably cross the line and you can say no but… I really want- I... Can I kiss you?” 

Josh smiles and pulls Tyler closer by the back of his neck. Their lips touch and all the awkwardness of the evening is suddenly _gone_. It should feel wrong. It doesn’t. 

Tyler finally feels confident enough. He puts effort in getting Josh off. He uses all the tricks he does when he masturbates alone and Josh seems to like it because he pulls off from the kiss, lets out an obscene moan and inhales sharply. 

Tyler’s forehead hits Josh’s shoulder. He tries not to come right there on the spot. He tries to hold back because he wants to come with _Josh’s hand_ on his dick so he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. But then Josh pushes him off so they lie face to face and reaches his hand to Tyler’s crotch, like he’s a mind reader. 

„Wanna come together?” 

„Oh God, yes.” 

They change positions so they can easily touch each other and Tyler feels like he was given the key to the gates of heaven by God himself. It’s new and exciting and he thinks he may not be as straight as he thought he was. Josh’s hand burns him in the best kind of way and he never wants the drummer to stop touching him. 

Josh is definitely the one in control, matching strokes on Tyler’s dick to the growing pleasure in his own abdomen. When he’s close, he speeds up the tempo and jerks Tyler off in quick short movements. Tyler has no idea how it is possible for them to shoot at the same exact second but it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen or experienced. Josh leans in and kisses Tyler until the last drop of seed leaves his body, until they’re both _empty_ , until the touch on Tyler’s dick is too much to handle. 

Tyler decides that if he was to die tomorrow, he would die happy. There’s chaos in his head. 

He’s conflicted. He’s overwhelmed. He had sex with his best friend. His _male_ best friend. Does that make him gay? Tyler might be gay. He liked it. Should he tell Josh about it? Should he thank him? Should he act like it didn’t happen? Should he apologize? No, he won’t apologize. That would be stupid. Tyler thinks that Josh is beautiful. Josh is hot. Josh is a piece of art. He wants to run his hands over the drummer’s perfect chest. He wants to kiss him again. He wants Josh to wrap his fingers around his dick again. Does Josh want more? Tyler wants more. Tyler’s anxiety is dead and gone. He’s confident. For now. The adrenaline still runs through his veins and he wants more. More, more, so much _more_. 

He might as well say it out loud. 

„Round three? With a little plot twist?” Tyler asks without thinking twice. 

Josh raises his eyebrows and looks at the singer. 

„What kind of plot twist?” 

„My dick in your ass. Or yours in mine. Either option works for me.” 

„Tyler, aren’t we...” 

„...going to fast? Maybe. Probably. I don’t know. I don’t _care_. This is all your fault anyway, you started this whole _I-wanna-see-your-dick_ thing. Deal with the consequences.” Tyler says. 

„Oh, I can deal with this kind of consequences just fine.” Josh smirks and pins Tyler to the bed, kissing him hard. „Fuck me.” 

„Really? Are you sure?” 

„Definitely.” 

„Have you done this before?” The singer asks but Josh is silent. „Josh?” 

„Maybe.” 

Tyler stares. 

„What-” 

„Are you going to investigate my past now or are you actually gonna put your dick in my ass like you suggested?” 

„Shit.” Tyler whispers, crashes his mouth against Josh’s and shifts on the bed so he can be on top. 

They kiss hungrily, suck and bite and their teeth clash together a couple of times but none of them cares. Tyler runs his hands over Josh’s chest like he wanted to, feeling the abs of steel. Josh is a lover goal, Tyler is sure. He’s suddenly jealous of all the people Josh has been with. He reaches to the nightstand where the bottle of lube waits patiently to become useful again. 

He doesn’t really know what to do so he acts instinctively, smearing his fingers with a floral scented gel and brings his hand close to Josh’s entrance. Tyler doesn’t bother with warming up the lube before his finger touches the hole and the drummer yelps at the contact but then, Tyler pushes his finger in and the cold doesn’t matter anymore. 

„Oh.” Josh gasps in surprise. 

„Good?” 

„Y-yeah.” 

„How long since the last time?" 

„A while.” 

„Okay.” Tyler nods and starts moving his finger, placing kisses on Josh’s neck and collarbones at the same time. 

He takes his time but Josh doesn’t seem to be bothered by it. So Tyler adds the second finger and Josh lets out a shattered breath. 

„Still good?” Tyler murmurs. 

„Yes.” 

„Tell me if I do anything wrong.” 

„Everything’s perfect, keep going.” 

And Tyler takes his time again. He pushes his fingers in and out, tries to scissors them gently, tries to open Josh as much as he can without hurting him. He’s never done this before but he doesn’t live in a cave. He understands the concept of gay sex. 

„Third one?” 

„Y-yeah. As I said, it’s been a while.” 

So the singer repeats the whole process from the beginning and Josh trembles under his touch more and more with every thrust of Tyler’s fingers. Josh’s breathing goes erratic and he squeezes his eyes shut. 

„You can fuck me now.” He says after taking a deep breath. „Otherwise I will come only from your fingers.” 

„That would be… awesome.” 

„Maybe next time.” 

The singer raises his eyebrows. Josh opens his legs and rests his heels on Tyler’s sides and Tyler positiones himself between them. 

„I don’t have a condom.” 

„Just… get in." 

„Are you sure?” 

„I’m sure.” 

Before Tyler pushes in, he takes a long look at Josh’s face and swallows nervously. Josh stares back at him with a confused expression. 

„What? Tyler, _no_. Stop thinking. Please. Not now. You can think later, okay? We fucked up already and we can overthink and discuss all of this later but please, _please_ , get. the. hell. inside. me. right. now.” 

So Tyler does. He enters in and Josh is not the only one who needs a minute to get used to the feeling. Tyler freezes above him and breathes deeply. 

„Oh my God.” He whispers. 

„I know.” Josh smiles and catches Tyler’s cheeks between his hands, bringing him down for a long kiss. „I’m ready. You can move now.” 

And just like before, Tyler is slow and shy. And Josh loves and hates it at the same time but doesn’t say anything and lets him do what he feels like, not wanting to ruin Tyler’s first time with a man by rushing things. Tyler is insecure enough. And then he remembers: _insecure_. 

„You feel so good.” He moans. 

And these four words are enough for Tyler to look up. There’s a sudden change of the mood and in the expression on Tyler’s face and Tyler’s movements get more and more confident and quicker. Josh smirks but then his eyes roll to the back of his head when Tyler hits the right spot. 

„Tell me.” Tyler begs. 

Josh is not the one for dirty talk but since it helps with encouraging Tyler, he may as well just go with it. 

„So good, Tyler.” He moans again. „Fuck me. _Fuck me_ , I’m not gonna break.” 

Slow thrusts change into a full-on fucking and Tyler pounds into him with more strength and passion until Josh can’t see straight anymore. Josh’s orgasm hits him hard. When Tyler realizes that Josh is done, he gets ready to pull out but the drummer’s hands keep him in place. 

„No. Finish. Like this. Come on, Tyler. I want you to cum so hard that I feel your cock pulsing inside of me.” 

„Oh my God, Josh.” Tyler cries out and after a few more thrusts comes with Josh’s name on his lips and the drummer’s tongue in his mouth. He collapses on Josh’s chest. 

„Are you still insecure about you dick?” Josh asks breathlessly. „Because I wouldn’t be if I were you.” 

„Is it really okay?” 

„Okay? It’s more than okay. It’s perfect. I love it.” 

„Really?” 

„Of course. It fits amazingly.” 

Tyler chokes on air. 

They shower together but Tyler stays under the warm water for a bit longer. When he finally comes out of the bathroom, Josh lies on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Tyler hesitates but then instead of getting on his own bed, he turns the other way and slides under the covers next to the drummer. He shifts until he’s comfortable enough, dropping his arm over Josh’s waist and resting his head on his chest. 

„What-” 

„Cuddle me.” Tyler mumbles. „I get cuddly after sex. Besides, my sheets are kinda dirty.” 

„Are things gonna be awkward in the morning?” Josh asks sleepily, running his fingers through Tyler’s hair. 

„I don’t know. Should we make them awkward?” 

Josh shrugs but doesn’t reply. He almost drifts off when Tyler’s voice makes him open his eyes again. 

„You know.” Tyler says, on the verge of falling asleep. „It was the best sex I’ve ever had. You made me come three times in the last two hours. I’m definitely keeping you.” 

__

\- - -

„Good morning.”

„Oh. Good morning.”

„Are we good?”

„We’re so good, Josh. So good.”

\- - -

„Tyler, another question for you.” Josh says into the microphone and looks down at the piece of paper.

„Hit me.”

„Describe our friendship in three words.”

„Three words?” Tyler squints his eyes and stares directly at the camera. „Massive plot twist.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell.


End file.
